


People Do Crazy Things When They're In Love

by rejecttt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Moaning, bj, blowjob, handjob, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejecttt/pseuds/rejecttt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I gritted my teeth turning to Harry as he winked accidentally dropping his fork.<br/>"Oops, better get that, now where did it go" he disappeared into the dark underneath of the table. I soon felt something wet wrap around my hard on as I muttered "shit". That's why Harry made me wear no underwear! </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Louis is at Harry's parents house for a pre-Christmas day dinner and Harry tries to give him a blowjob under the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Do Crazy Things When They're In Love

      We sat at the table waiting for Harry's Dad to bring in the ham. It was super awkward. Harry's mom was trying to make a conversations by asking me what I was going to do when I got out of high school and Harry was staring at me seductively. I looked to Harry angrily that he was trying to turn me on at his parents house of all places on earth!

"The ham is here!" Mr. Styles walked in as he set the ham, glazed in honey and pineapple on the red table cloth in between the green beans and cranberry sauce. It looked amazing. just like a pre-Christmas Day dinner! Exactly what it was. (1 week before Christmas) Mr. Styles sat down and gestured us to start eating, Harry with his plate already piled with food. I quickly grabbed three slices of ham and a spoonful of green beans, cranberry sauce is something I am not too fond of. Dinner was silent besides Harry and his fathers constant smacking which annoyed me. Ehh, like father like son. I was the last one to Finnish eating. Just as I cleared my plate, Mrs. Styles was already picking it up off the table and bringing it to the kitchen. About 10 minutes later the desert was brought in, a huge raspberry cheesecake, but seeing I was allergic to raspberries I couldn't have any. I just said I was too full but it looked amazing trying not to cause any drama. Harrys sister Gemma walked in grabbing a piece of cheesecake for her and her boyfriend before walking back upstairs. It was silent again and Harry was still trying to seduce me and boy, was it working. Him biting his lip, licking cheesecake off of his fingers caressing his glass of water. Damn, I was getting hotter by the second, face turning red.

"Is there something wrong Louis?" Mrs. Styles looked to me as I shook my head.

"Just a little hot that's all," I gritted my teeth turning to Harry as he winked accidentally dropping his fork.

"Oops, better get that, now where did it go" he disappeared into the dark underneath of the table. I soon felt something wet wrap around my hard on as I muttered "shit". That's why Harry made me wear no underwear! I didn't even feel him unzip my pants! He moved all the way down pressing his tongue on my vein which made me cringe and softly moan in pleasure.

"Louis what's happening?" Mr. Styles looked to me about to look under the table as I stopped him.

"I'm good one sec" my voice hitched as I slid under the table sticking myself back in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!???" I said in an angry whisper as he chuckled.

"Making my boyfriend feel good" he grabbed my area and I squeaked pushing him back.

"We'll they don't know that and this is not the place," I said referring to they Styles residence.

"Bathroom?" He smirked.

"What? NO," I said even though my twitching self was screaming more. Harry got out from under the table holding my arm.

"Louis is having an allergic reaction to the raspberries on the cake, I'm taking him to the bathroom," Harry grabbed my arm pulling me out from the table and towards the hall.

"OH MY, I didn't know! But he didn't eat any?! Do you need an ambulance?!" she called after us.

"No he has an EpiPen. We're good, might take a bit" he smiled shoving me into the bathroom and slamming the door before pushing me roughly into the sink.

"You little faker, you realize your mom is probably having a heart attack right now!?" I laughed as he leaned closer.

"People do some crazy things when they are madly in love" he breathed in a husky voice as be bent down kissing me on the lips roughly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first write sorry it's short I'm planning on putting up an actual fic soon xox  
> You can contact me at my tumblr's  
> wednesdaywedo1d or lukesnut  
> Or my Instagram @melikeyluke :) thanks!!


End file.
